1000 Years Always By Your Side
by Lavender Rose of Faith
Summary: For Destened-Star-Girl's challenge. Da Xiang is in Panama City by himself since he was going to be entering a tag team tournament that the WBBA was hosting. His teammates informed him that Dahlia Puente, leader of Team Lunar is entering the tournament also. During his first day in Panama, Dahlia starts to have feelings for him. He is going to know that he needs her by his side.


**This is my entry for Destened-Star-Girl's challenge. The challenge is to write a romantic one-shot songfic using one of SHINee's (K-Pop Boy Group) song. **

**Song of Choice for the One-Shot: ****1000 Years Always By Your Side**

**Couple: Da Xiang (Dashan) X Dahlia *My main MFB OC***

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Metal Fight Beyblade, Da Xiang (Dashan in the English Version), and the lyrics to 1000 Years Always By Your Side (I found the English translations for this song)****.**** The only things that I own are my MFB OCs, Dahlia Puente and Isabelle De La Perla.**

* * *

Da Xiang was standing there patiently, waiting for someone in the airport. His luggage was right next to him and he was wondering if she was going to be there. The dark haired Chinese blader was ecstatic to know that this particular someone invited him to come to the Latin American country of Panama for a vacation. His teammates are not present because they decided to stay behind and take care of the temple.

"I never thought my teammates would convince me to go on vacation," mutters Da Xiang.

A female voice says, "There you are Da Xiang."  
**  
** The leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong turns his head over immediately after hearing that voice. There was a sixteen year old teenage girl standing there with a smile in her expression. Her shoulder length blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and Da Xiang sees that there are medium blonde highlights on the girl's hair. He recalls the last time he has seen her was that she has elbow length light blonde hair with cool purple streaks. The sixteen year old appears to have an appearance of a typical Hispanic despite the light blonde hair and light turquoise colored eyes.

As for her attire, she was wearing a light aqua colored halter bandeau halter bikini top on with a white sleeveless hoodie over, a pair of slightly faded light wash denim jeans on, and a pair of light aqua and white colored sneakers on.

"You couldn't dress more appropriately there Dahlia," says Da Xiang with slight annoyance in his tone.

The light blonde haired teenager pouts and replies, "Just be grateful that I came here to pick you up."

The person that Da Xiang was waiting for was Dahlia Puente, the team leader of Team Lunar. Even though Dahlia was dressing a bit inappropriately, Da Xiang can still accept the fact that the sixteen year old was here to pick him up. The place that his teammates chose for the Chinese leader's vacation was Panama City, Panama. Da Xiang assumes that his teammates chose this particular location on purpose. The dark haired Chinese teenager recalls the day that his teammates convinced him to go on vacation.

**(Flashback- One Month Ago *told in Da Xiang's Point of View*)**

_"I am not going on vacation Zhou Xing!" I yelled._

_Zhou Xing rubbed his reddish-brown hair as he looked annoyed at me. He knew well that I still wanted to train even more despite already being the strongest blader in the entire Beylin Temple. Zhou Xing also knew that there is not a lot of time to be relaxing because there were many upcoming tournaments that the team should be prepare for in the near future. The mahogany haired teenager left the area and I took out my beyblade and my beylauncher out. I wanted to get a head start on my training for today. _

_**(One Hour Later)**_

_As I continued with my training, Zhou Xing appeared again but he was not alone this time. Mei-Mei and Chi-yun were here as well, which kind of confused me there._

_"We have to tell you something Da Xiang," said Chi-yun._

_I asked, "What is it you guys?"_

_"We planned a one month vacation to Panama City, Panama," said Mei-Mei._

_I yelled at my teammates, "You what now?!"_

_Zhou Xing explained that there was tournament that was going to be held in that location in two weeks. There were going to be many bladers around the world who were going to participate in the tournament. A smile appeared from face and my teammates wondered if I was going to say yes to this._

_"Since you planned this in such short time, I decided that I am going on a one month vacation," I stated._

_Mei-Mei exclaimed, "That is stood to know Da Xiang!"_

_"It's good Mei-Mei, not stood," replied Zhou Xing, "plus here something you need to know about the tournament Da Xiang."_

_I questioned the mahogany haired blader, "What is it Zhou Xing?"_

_"It is a tag team tournament so you are going to need a partner," stated Zhou Xing._

_Chi-yun replied, "Do not worry about though because we found somebody who is going to be your partner."_

_"Who is going to be my partner?" I asked once more._

_Mei-Mei admitted that Dahlia was going to enter the tag tournament too and she didn't have a partner for tournament. It interested me that Dahlia was going to enter the tournament, but she didn't have a partner. Plus I knew how strong this Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager girl was. _

_"This is going to be quite interesting that Dahlia and I are going to be partners for the tournament," I stated._

_ I wanted to prove that I was the strongest blader and this tournament was the only thing I needed to prove my strength._

**(End of Flashback)**

"We should get going," says Dahlia.

Da Xiang replies, "We should because there is a lot we have to do."

"Yes because I want to show you around before we do anything else," states Dahlia.

There was smile appearing from the light blonde haired teenager's face. This makes the Chinese smiles all of the sudden for no apparent reason. The two leaders walk out from Tocumen International Airport so they go to the place they are staying. There was a light blue minivan waiting outside and Dahlia approaches the vehicle.

The Team Wang Hu Zhong Leader asks, "Where are we going?"

"We are going to my father's old house which is located here in Panama City. It is alright for me to go there if some events occur in this city," says the sixteen year Panamanian-Uruguayan teen.

Da Xiang says, "Alright and there is going to be more people staying there."

"My cousin Isabelle is staying here in the house because she is going to be announcing the tournament alongside the Panamanian Blader DJ," replies Dahlia.

Da Xiang thought it was not bad that he was going to staying in house alongside two family members. A dark brown hair nineteen year Uruguayan female walks out from the minivan. She was staring at Dahlia with her coffee brown color eyes.

"Let me put your luggage in the back Da Xiang," says the brown eyed young lady.

The Chinese blader nods his head and replies, "Sure thing Isabelle."

Isabelle, Dahlia's older cousin takes Da Xiang's luggage and puts in the back of the minivan. She closes the back door of the van and informs both Dahlia and Da Xiang to go inside the van. The Chinese leader opens the door and says to the beautiful multi-blonde haired Latina to go first. Dahlia starts to blush, but it was faded so it cannot be seen by the naked eye. She goes inside the minivan and following her was Da Xiang. He was sitting right next to her and he closes the door that was behind him. The faded out blush disappears from the young Hispanic teen's face. Isabelle walks into the light blue vehicle and closes the door.

"How long is going to be the ride from the airport to the house?" asks Da Xiang.

Isabelle replies, "About two hours, which is means that we are going make it there by lunchtime. It is going us more than enough time to show you around Panama City."

"This is nice of you to provide me with somewhere to stay and I appreciate it," states Da Xiang.

Dahlia responds, "You do not need to thank me or Isabelle because we are here to help friends out whenever they are in need."

It was true of course Dahlia would do anything for a friend in need. Isabelle starts the engine and starts driving the minivan. Isabelle looks at the black colored I-Pod Touch and selects a song from list of songs she has in the music player. As the music was playing on the I-Pod, Dahlia was looking out the window at the many buildings that are in sight. The light turquoise eyed blader was not talking at.

As for the Chinese blader, he was looking out the other window and stares at the many buildings with his emerald green colored eyes. Da Xiang was thinking about the tag tournament that was coming up soon. He has trained so much and he wants to improve more before the tournament. The Chinese teen wonders how Dahlia and he are going to work together as a teen. Neither of them have battle together before, so it was going to be a bit difficult. Plus, both team leaders use different methods of battling. Da Xiang stops looking out the window to see the sixteen year old Latina.

"When are we going to train for the tournaments?" questions Da Xiang, to break the silence.

Dahlia looks over at him and says, "Tomorrow morning of course because we are going to be relaxing the first day."

"Alright then Dahlia because it makes sense since it is my first day in Panama City," replies the dark haired teen.

Dahlia smiles and says, "I can say something Da Xiang."

"What concerns you Dahlia?" questions Da Xiang.

Dahlia asks, "Do you want to go out to dinner with me?"

"Um sure thing Dahlia," stammers the Beylin Temple blader lightly.

Dahlia was happy to know that Da Xiang accepts her offer to go out together for dinner. As for the Chinese blader, he was not sure about this at all. Even though he has said yes to Dahlia's sweet offer, he has some kind doubt about the whole dinner thing.

**(Hours Later)**

After the long tour of Panama City, it was about seven at night and Da Xiang was waiting for Dahlia. He was dressed up in a light red short sleeved dress shirt on with a pair of black dress pants, and a pair of white dress shoes on.

"I am coming downstairs now," says Dahlia from afar.

Da Xiang looks up and he was surprised to see this. Dahlia walks downstairs, wearing light blue and black silk kimono mini dress that was an inch above knees and a pair of white strapped gladiator sandals on. Her light blonde hair was in side curls. The beautiful Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager was holding a light blue purse with a silver buckle on it. She walks the last step and stands right next to Da Xiang.

Da Xiang stammers a little bit, "You look nice there Dahlia."

"Thank you very much Da Xiang and we should get going," says Dahlia.

Dahlia walks with the team leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong outside from the house. Both team leaders start walking together the streets of Panama City.

Da Xiang asks, "Where are we going to eat?"

"There is fancy Chinese Restaurant that I love to go to with Isabelle," says the blonde haired teenager.

Da Xiang questions me, "There are Chinese Restaurants here in Panama?"

"Yeah of course there are and different restaurants in Panama," replies Dahlia.

As they continue on walking, Da Xiang looks over at the Latina that he was accompanying to dinner. She was definitely a beautiful person no doubt about that. He remembers the first time he met Team Lunar's leader and that was two days before the final match of the consolation tournament. She was practicing with her old beyblade, Divine Chimera. They did talk to each other that day, but it was not since his teammates were there.

Da Xiang's heart was skipping a beat as he continues seeing Dahlia right next to him. He cannot deny the fact that he was in love the leader of Team Lunar.

_**I have to tell you something**__**  
**__**How I wanna be with you**__**  
**__**be with you, girl**_

"I need to tell you something Dahlia," says Da Xiang.

_**There are even those invisible form  
I pushed forcibly broken Ohh**_

_**Key inserted in the chest  
Hey, this same miracle  
Are you sure you want to open your heart?**_

"What is it Da Xiang?" questions Dahlia with concern in her tone.

Da Xiang chuckles and replies, "There is no reason why to be concerned. It is something that I want you to know."

_**Thoughts are overflowing; this is my love  
Increased even more and more  
All I cannot tell immediately**__**  
**__**I want to tell someday  
As if I took 1000 years  
But always by your side**_

"Okay and I want to hear what you have to say," replies the light turquoise eyed blader.

_**Piece of the puzzle of memories that you're here  
And connecting memories were also softly next to me. Never seen anyone.  
One map depicts two futures  
I was hiding in the back of the eye**_

Da Xiang asks, "Remember the time when we saw each other for the first time?"

"Of course I do remember. We talked to each other until your teammates came," replies the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager.

The emerald green eyed teen responds, "Despite that we manage to be great friends and we continued to talk to one another.

That was true because Dahlia and Da Xiang continued their friendship after the consolation tournament. They talk to one another through video chat whenever they gave the chance to. Every time the Chinese blader sees the Hispanic blader, he knew that she was getting more beautiful each day. There is no way denying that for sure.

_**You know the meaning of the same tears  
Are you sure you want to show me**_

_**Thoughts are overflowing; This is my love  
Increased even more and more  
All I cannot tell immediately  
I want to tell someday  
As if I took 1000 years  
But always by your side**_

"Guess how long I have been waiting for you?" questions Dahlia.

Da Xiang asks, "How long?"

"Too long," replies Dahlia.

The light blonde haired teenager approaches Da Xiang, which makes the Chinese blader blush a shade of light. Blushing was something that the strong Beylin Temple blader never does. Dahlia lightly places her lips on top of Da Xiang's lips and kisses him lightly. The kiss was light and quick since Dahlia removes her lips from the dark haired blader's lips.

Dahlia says, "I want you to know that the only person that I want to be with is you Da Xiang. My heart says that I want to be with you because I have these feelings for you that won't go away."

Da Xiang smiles and approaches Dahlia all of the sudden. He places his arms around Dahlia's waist and pulls her closer. This makes the Latina blush a light shade of red. There was a huge grin on the Chinese blader's face because he loves the sight of seeing this particular blonde haired blader blushing. He then places his lips on top of her lips and he kisses her.

_**I carry your name  
I'd like to run a long journey  
Back to memory before the meeting  
But how far will transfer two  
On the campus of the white snowy mountains  
Repeatedly to you and me  
I want to tell someday  
**_

The kiss was light yet passionate in Dahlia's point of view and she was enjoying the kiss. She was sure that she wants to be by Da Xiang's side for a long time. Dahlia breaks off the kiss and she starts caressing his left cheek with her right hand. Da Xiang smiles and pecks Dahlia's lips lightly because did not want to stop kissing her.

Da Xiang says, "I understand how you feel Dahlia because I want to be with you too. You are one of the best things that have ever happened to me."

"Really?" questions Dahlia.

_**Thoughts are overflowing; this is my love  
Increased even more and more  
All I cannot tell immediately  
I want to tell someday  
As if I took 1000 years  
But always by your side**_

Da Xiang smiles and replies, "Of course Dahlia and I want you to be my side for an eternity. You are the one that I love and cherish the most in my life."

Dahlia was in shock to here this. The strongest blader from the Beylin Temple was in love with her. She did not expect somebody like him to fall in love with a teenager who is a surfer and also a blader. Even though she was actually in love with him, Dahlia has her doubts about falling in love with "Prince Charming". Now Da Xiang was admitting his feelings that he has for her.

"What do you say Dahlia? Do you want to be my side?" asks Da Xiang to the blonde haired blader.

Dahlia exclaims with joy in her voice, "Of course I want to be by your side!"

_**My heart is, my heart is, my heart is, my heart is yours  
My heart is, my heart is, my heart is, my heart is yours  
My heart is, my heart is, my heart is, my heart is yours  
So you don' t wanna be oh…  
**_

Da Xiang smiles at the sight of this and sweeps Dahlia off her feet and spins her around once. He places his lips on top of her lips and he kisses her once more on the lips. The kiss was also another light and passionate kiss because they want to go easy on the kisses. Dahlia's doubts starts to disappear because she knows that Da Xiang is willing to stay by her side. It does not matter how long they are going to be together because they promise to stay together in the good times and the bad times. Da Xiang and Dahlia release themselves from the kiss because they need to breathe.

_**(My heart is, my heart is, my heart is, my heart is yours)  
Never let go (My heart is, my heart is, my heart is, my heart is yours)  
Wanna be with you  
Baby… (My heart is, my heart is, my heart is, my heart is yours)  
Oh my baby...**_

Dahlia whispers "I will never let you go because my heart belongs to you and you only."

"I am willing to give you my heart because I want you to be the owner my heart. You are the only person that I want to spend time," says Da Xiang.

The light blonde haired teenager states, "We got to go now and we are almost at the restaurant."

Da Xiang nods his head and the new couple walks to their location, which is the restaurant that Dahlia was talking. They walk into the restaurant and both of them take a seat at the restaurant. Both of them enjoyed the dinner that they have. Da Xiang thought that going to dinner was a bad thing, but he realizes that he was having fun with Dahlia. He can say that dinner with the blonde haired teenager was a success.

"So tomorrow morning we start training?" asks Da Xiang.

Dahlia replies, "Yes we are going to train tomorrow. We have to work on strategies that are going with our beyblading styles."

"I agree with you Dahlia and maybe we can use them while we battle against other bladers in the tournament," says Da Xiang.

Dahlia says back, "True and I have to say something."

"What is it Dahlia?" asks Da Xiang.

Dahlia smiles and responds, "I love you Da Xiang Wang."

"Not as much as I love you too Dahlia Puente," replies Da Xiang.

* * *

**This is the end of this one-shot. I hope this was not very crappy for any of you guys. Please take your time to read and review this one-shot.**


End file.
